Force of Remnant
by JenniferAR
Summary: After the Battle on Starkiller Base, Kylo Ren is blasted through a black hole where he wakes up in the world of RWBY. How would our four girls handle the responsibility of healing him while also fighting each other for his love. Will Klyo team up with RWBY and Fight the Dark, or will he team up with Cinder and fight the Light. How does our young force user handle the light and dark
1. Chapter 1, Arrival

_**AN: I usually just say what's different in my fanfics, but for once. Imma keep it a surprise. The only thing I will say, is that this story takes place after the battle between Kylo Ren and Rai(I think that's how you spell it?) From the RWBY side, it begins right after the events of Forever Falls.(you know, with Cardin and the bees and how Jaune saved him from an Ursa.) Also, Kylo Ren will be a little OOC due to the storyline developments. I hope you enjoy.**_

_**\-- SCENE -- CHANGE --**_

_**A long time ago in a galaxy far, far away...**_

**Starkiller Base,**

**2 minutes before destruction.**

The rough wind blew heavily through the naked trees, on a dark snowy night. The ground was shaking as if an earthquake was currently taking place, far in the distance. A red glow was shining through the trees, a tremendous amount of heat was coming from over there. The only conclusion could be that a earthquake was in fact taking place and the glow was from the lava that was seeking through a major cut in the planet's earth.

Off in an open space, a trail on the snow was stretched across through the forest, and at the head. Was a man dressed in all black, he appeared to be bleeding from the left side of his waist and shoulder. He was dragging himself through the cold snow with determination.

He was heading towards a black spacecraft that was on a few feet away. The spacecraft appeared to be a ball with two flat walls attached to the middle, both facing away from the ball in the middle. The spacecraft was known as a Tie Fighter. The hatch was open and the craft appeared to be in good conditions.

The man dragged himself into the Tie Fighter and sat in the only seat inside. The man pressed a few buttons and the hatch was shut, and the spacecraft was now floating a few feet above the ground. The man released a tired but relief sigh as he took hold of the controls and made the Tie fighter shoot out of the forest, and head upwards to the sky at a tremendous speed. Reaching the athromspear in just ten seconds.

The man looked through the front glass as he appeared to be searching for something before clenching his teeth in anger as he stared at a black hole. The black hole was only a few hundred miles away but it was still dangerously close. Nobody in the galaxy was stupid enough to enter one. Those that entered, never came home, and those that did. Were never the same again.

The man began to fly his spacecraft away from the blackhole only for the grayish-white planet with a huge line across with what seemed to be a cannon attached to the planet's center. The planet suddenly exploded, causing a huge explosion as huge chunks of the planet's pieces flew in all directions, and in the center. Was a huge ball of fire. The explosion sent out a huge gust of force in all directions as it pushed the Tie fighter towards the black hole.

The man was trying to gain control of the spacecraft as he hammered many buttons and flicked many switches. Pulling the handles in all directions as he tried his hardest to regain control. The man gritted his teeth one more as he slammed his black covered first on the surface of the controls in anger.

"Damnit!" The man shouted in rage as he held the controls in his hands. His voice was laced with anger but had a smooth deep tone to it, one might call it alluring as well. The man's voice also seemed to be in pain as well as exhaustion as he was also letting out tired sighs every ten seconds or so.

The man then clenched his fist once more as the ship was suddenly pulled into the suction of the blackhole. The ship was suddenly shaking in all directions as the man held tightly to the controls as he had his back against the seat. The Tie fighter continued to be pulled to the center of the black hole, spinning and twirling in different directions as it continued to get pulled.

The man soon began to feel dizzy from all of the movements the spacecraft was causing. The man eyes soon began to blink slowly as he struggled to keep them open from the exhaustion. The man soon leaned forward and flicked one final switch as the ship's internal lights, flicked off and the Tie fighter began to float smoothly into the black hole.

The man then leaned back in his seat, in the dark quiet spacecraft as he saw the last of the explosion settle down. Leaving nothing but boulders of rocks, floating without a purpose of what remained of a giant planet. The man then closed his eyes and let sleep come his way as the Tie Fighter finally entered the black hole and was soon gone from exsistance. Leaving nothing to prove that it was ever there to begin with.

_**\-- SCENE -- CHANGE --**_

**50 Thousand feet above a forest.**

**Morning in Remnant.**

Loud alarms was ringing as the man suddenly shook before opening his eyes. The man shook his head before leaning forward and turning the alarms off and grabbed hold of the controls once again. The man then pushed the controls forward, making the Tie fighter level out before slamming against the surface of a green forest. The ship crushed through a few more trees before slamming against the ground before bouncing towards another few trees, knocking then over. The Tie Fighter soon hit the ground again before sliding across the ground, taking another bunch of trees before slamming against a wall of rocks. Stopping the ship from moving.

The man held his head and released a pained groan as he had hit his head against the wall of the damaged craft. The man soon began to move around in his seat, before finally releasing his head and using both hands, to get out of his seat and head for the hatch.

The man soon dropped from the open hatch and slammed against the ground and released another groan of pain. The man remained motionless for a few seconds before rolling onto his stomach and pushing himself onto his knees as he looked around of his surroundings. He then began to push himself until he was standing back on his feet. His legs wobbled a bit before he took a few steps and he was able to walk normally again, if you count a limp normal.

Once the man was about a few feet away from the crash, he looked around before he looked back at the wall of rocks. He then looked up and noticed that his ship slammed against a cliff. He was glad that the ship didn't land on top and fell off, who knew what could had happen. The man then looked back to his ship and began to ponder on what to do about it. He didn't want to leave it and let it be found. He also knew that it wouldn't be fixable considering the damages.

The man then decided to just cover it up with the boulders that were made from the impact. He lifted his hand, palm facing towards the rubble as his hand began to shake as the man was cliching his muscles in strain as he was looking as if he was concentrating on the boulders. Soon the rocks began to shake and slowly float up above before flying over the Tie Fighter and suddenly dropping on top of it. Covering the spacecraft from sight. He made sure to use every single one, to make sure that his ship would never be found before he collapsed to his knees as he let out pained and exhausted coughs. The man wrapped his right arm across his midsection tightly as he struggled to his feet once more.

The man then began to walk along the wall of the cliff, hoping to find a way up so he can have a vintage point to check his surroundings and hopefully find a First Order Base to receive medical attention.

_**\-- 40 - MINS - LATER --**_

_**(AN: I might be switching it up between 1st and 3rd POV.)**_

The man soon reached a waterfall that went into a river that cut through the forest. The man released a sigh of relief as he limped towards the riverbank before dropping to his hands and knees, before letting out a loud grasp of shock as he stared at his young reflection.

"Impossible..." the man managed to say as he was in a state of shock as he continued to look at his face. The man had dark honey brown eyes that looked to be in constant pain and looked tired. His eyes also held a will to continue to fight and survive. But one thing that was clear, was his eyes seemed to be a open window to the raging battle inside his head. As if he was fighting himself, a conflict between his light and his dark.

The man had raven black hair that reached his shoulders, staring off straight before having slight waves at the ends. His hair was in disarray as if he had walked through a tornado. The man had high cheekbones and a very strong jaw. He had a perfect nose and beautiful pink lips. All in all, the man was beyond beautiful and had such good looks that he could be a model for any magazine.

But one thing that made his face far from perfect was the large dark line that started from the center of his forehead, and went across his right eye and cheek, and going further down the right side of his neck. The wound appeared to be from a major burn, as if someone burned a knife and ran it down his face. The wound seemed to fresh as well considering the black and blue that outlined the cut.

But this wasn't what had gotten the man to enter such a state of shock. What had him staring was the fact that the man seemed to be very young, early twenties at most. The man was in shock cause when he woke up that morning before the battle with Rey. He was in his late thirties, but now, he was young again. He had somehow aged backwards about fifteen years. He knew his power was still the same considering he used it to move those boulders earlier.

The man then shook his head as he finally came to a conclusion on the reason why he was younger again.

"The black hole." The now known young man stated as he now knew the reason. He decided to think more on that later and soon took off the black gloves and began to wash his hands in the river. After he was sure his hands were clean, he began to scoop up water, and being careful to only touch his mouth, began to drink the water. Releasing a sastified sigh before scooping for more handfuls of water.

After the man quenched his thirst, he put his gloves back on and stood back on his feet. Now feeling slighting refreshed and more energized, he decided to continue his walk to find civilization.

A few minutes later, he heard voices up ahead and decided to use what was left of his power to cloak himself as he jumped into a nearby tree to see what or who it was. He landed on a tree branch and looked down to have another surprise await him. Down below were four teenage girls, all dressed in clothing that was mostly one color. Red, White, Black, and yellow. Three of them even had their hair's the same color while the fourth decided to have hers only at the tips.

He noticed that they were talking and he decided to listen in. Hoping to gain some information before asking for their help. While he didn't want to ask for their help, he wasn't stupid enough to believe that he would survive a few days.

"Why are we doing this again?" A loud but beautiful voice echoed out as the blonde one with the yellow clothing placed her hands behind her head as they walked.

"Because Ozpin wants us to find out what it was that fell from the sky." The girl with the black theme and matching hair answered as she seemed to be uninterested in what they were doing. The man couldn't help but notice how smooth and strong her voice sounded.

"You guys think it's aliens?!" The girl in red with a red caped-hood and dark hair that had red tips. This girl seemed to be younger then the rest the hidden man thought. Her voice was laced with purity and childlikeness. Her appearance matched her as well.

"That's ridiculous! Aliens aren't real." The last one in all white with long white hair that was tied in a pony tail with a tiara. Her voice was silk like and sounded like bells. The man couldn't help but admire her beauty as well. She was one of the most beautiful woman he have ever laid eyes upon.

After listening to Red, Yellow, and the beautiful white argue about aliens and space. The man has concluded that he was on a planet that has never successfully entered space. He knew his chances of getting off this planet was now close to none. His only hope was that the planet had some mechanical tools he could use to fix his ship. He knew that it would take months to get it fix and running.

The man soon started to feel weak and soon fell back off the branch, luckily catching himself and landing on his feet. The good news was that he was good and didn't appear to have added another injury to his body. The bad news was that he made tons of noise. He was sure that they had heard him.

"Who's there?!" He heard the Yellow one ask as he cursed mentally at himself for being a fool. He knew he only had a little bit of power left and he didn't know if he could take them out.

"Come on out! We know your behind that oak tree." He heard yellow continue as he decided to get it over with.

The four girls were standing in preparation with mechanical weapons as they stared straight at the dark figure in the woods. They heard what sounded like a drop before they saw what they were currently staring at. The figure began to walk towards them in a slow but steady pace. They all couldn't help but notice that the figure appeared to be limping as they got closer.

Soon the saw black leather boots and black pants with a black shirt and black metal vest. They saw that the man was wearing a long robe. There was a black metal cylinder device that was attached to his belt around his waist. But what had then gasping in shock was that the man was beautiful and he was hurt.

"OhmygodAreyouokdoyouneedhelp?!" The girl in red shouted as she looked concerned and worried. She then rushed towards him only to stop when he took a step back in caution. The girls couldn't help but notice how strange that was, but decided to take the peaceful approach.

"Hey. We're not gonna hurt you. You look injured and we only want to help." Yellow stated as she took slow steps forward, revealing her empty hands to show that she didn't have a weapon. The others walked forward to help and the man remained still.

When they got close, they couldn't help but feel saddened that such a handsome man was hurt. They saw how the man looked disoriented as he stared at them as yellow was wrapping a white bandage around his waist.

"What's your name cutie?" Yellow asked with a flirtatious wink and a smile on her face. He knew that she was teasing but he knew that she was attractive to him, seeing the slight blush on her cheeks.

"Yang! Don't say such weird things!" The girl in red shouted as she ducked her head in her cloak.

"I'm just trying to keep him awake, geez." Yellow replied as Black shook her head in amusement while white seemed to be glaring at yellow. "But seriously. What is your name and how did this happen?" Yellow asked as she locked eyes with dark honey brown with her purple ones.

"... Kylo. Just Kylo." The man replied and even though his voice was pained and was laced with exhaustion, the girls couldn't help but notice how beautiful his voice was. "These wounds... are from my last battle." He continued as they all looked shock that someone else could do this.

"Don't worry. We'll make sure that your safe." Red stated as Kylo looked at her for a second before thanking Yellow for wrapping his shoulder and waist.

"The bullhead should arrive in a moment. We should head to the clearing." Black spoke as the others nodded. Red and Yellow helped the man back up and together, they helped him as they all walked to the clearing. Black and white up front with the the other three following behind.

Once they past the last few trees, a huge mechanical machine was up ahead in the center of the clearing. A woman was standing beside the open doorway. She appeared to have blonde hair and was in her late thirties at best.

_**(AN: I'm not going to describe how team RWBY and Glynda look. We all should know how they all look by now.)**_

"Professor Goodwitch! We found an injured civilian." White reported to the woman as she nodded and lead then inside. As they sat down, two medic officers walked up and began to help Kylo with his wounds. Using the medical bag to clean his face. Everyone was quite shock at how he seemed to not even feel it.

Soon a cough interrupted the quiet and Kylo looked up to see that the woman was looking at him. No doubt she wanted to ask him a few questions. Kylo knew he had to be careful of his words.

"I am professor Glynda Goodwitch from Becon academy. I would like to ask a few questions." She stated and judging by her tone, she wasn't asking. "First, what is your name?" She asked with serious eyes.

"... Ren. Kylo Ren." He answered as he knew the more truth he put into his words, the better his lies will be.

"Where are you from?" Glynda asked as she typed in her computer pad.

"Chandrila." Kylo answered and he noticed how Glynda's left eyebrow rose a bit.

"And where is Chandrila located?" Glynda asked and Kylo noticed that she was trying to figure something out. While he knew that she could tell he was telling the truth. She was confused about his birthplace, no doubt believing that she would know where. Kylo was just happy that his answers will keep them confused for quite awhile.

"It's near the silver sea." He answered once again in truth and he noticed that everyone seemed confused by his statement. Until White leaned forward with a look of understanding.

"You mean the Silveria sea right?" White offered and Klyo couldn't help but internally smirk at how quick a safety net was cast to him.

"If that is what you call it, then yes." Kylo replied as Glynda nodded and continued to ask a few basic questions such as his height and weight and his occupation, to which he replied as a jobless.

"One more question. How did you suffer these wounds?" Glynda asked and everyone, including the two medic officers who were almost done dressing his wounds, were listening in.

"I suffer these wounds from my last battle against a scavenger." Kylo answered and Glynda look up with shock before nodding her head. She appeared to have thought that someone was trying to rob him and they ended up hurting him... or maybe there was something else behind it.

"I see. Where did this take place?" Glynda asked as she began to file a report.

"In the woods. She appeared to be a young woman in tan color clothing." Kylo responded as he knew she what was the next thing she was going to ask.

"Thank you for your time. I will speak to my superior about this incident. On the meantime, we will escort you to Becon where you can gain some rest and have a hot meal." Glynda stated as she got up and began to walk to the back to talk on her phone.

_**(I know it's not a phone.)**_

"That doesn't hurt?" White asked as they all saw how the medic officer was patting the bandaid on his face. No doubt wondering how he wasn't in pain.

"Not at all. I've suffered worst." He replied as he gave them a small smile in gratitude. The girls couldn't help but smile with blushes on their faces.

"Oh I almost forgot! We never told you our names!" Red stated in excitement. "I'm Ruby Rose. It's nice to meet you." She stated with a tiny blush.

"I'm Yang! It's definitely nice to meet you handsome." Yang said with another wink.

"I'm Blake." Black simply stated as she was now reading a book.

"And I'm Weiss Schnee. Heiress to the Schnee Dust company." Weiss stated in pride and a little bit of cockiness was in her tone.

"The pleasure is all mine." Kylo responded as the medic officers finished and walked off, leaving the five young adults alone.

"So do you have a weapon?!" Ruby shouted as she jumped up in excitement as a child waiting for a toy.

"Ruby! I'm sure he doesn't want to talk about weapons with you. And besides, he's a civilian. He doesn't have a weapon." Weiss responded with an annoyed look.

Kylo decided to stay quiet, no doubt wanting to keep his lightsaber a secret. He didn't know if their weapons were dangerous but he needed to make sure that he has a surprise to get away.

Kylo eyes soon began to close as the medication was now kicking in, alluring him into a deep sleep. The girls couldn't help but think how beautiful and cute he looked as he finally closed his eyes and let sleep come and take him.

Little that they know, while Klyo was asleep. He was also aware of his senses. While he couldn't hear and understand them. He could sorta feel them. He was ready if anyone started to feel Ill intent about him.

"Am I the only one that's entertained by watching this hottie sleep?" Yang asked and the other girls all blushed in response. "Ok good. Glad that I'm not the only one." She finished with a smile.

_**\-- SCENE -- CHANGE --**_

**Kylo Ren's POV...**

**Becon's Infirmary.**

I began to hear a beeping sound, ring repeatedly over and over, it was quite annoying. I began to feel for the rest of my body and my senses and I was glad that I appeared to be laying down on a bed, considering I could tell my back was laying on something soft. I soon began to reach out with the force and found to my slight surprise, two people were in the room as I, both not that far away. I decided that it was finally time that I open my eyes.

My eyes felt heavy as I began to slowly pull my eyelids open, so that I can check my surroundings and to address my two visitors. When my sight meet a bright white light, I couldn't help but to let out a slight groan, that the light has caused. My eyes felt as if lemon were poured into them and they were burning.

"I think he's getting up." I heard a familiar voice state and I was curious to know who it was. I turned my head to the left and slowly opened my eyes again, this time prepared for the light. As my opened, I came face to face with a childlike face with silver eyes and dark hair with red tips. I did nothing but stared at the child in wonder, curious as to why she was so close.

"Um hey Kylo. I'm really happy that your alright." The girl spoke with a tone of nervousness. I now remember what her name was. Ruby, if I recall. I decided to sit up and as I did, she back up, revealing the second person as Weiss.

Weiss seemed to be glaring at Ruby in what I believe was jealously, but the moment our eyes locked, her face relaxed and she gave me a small smile.

"I'm glad that your ok, Kylo. The doctor said you should be good to go the moment you awoke. Also I was told to inform you that Headmaster Ozpin would like a word with you." Weiss stated as I nodded in understanding.

It would appear that the one in charge would like a word with me. If my memory serves correctly, this planet haven't reached the stars yet, meaning that there is no way that anybody here knows a thing about me. My best choice is to continue telling the truth without the mentions of anything else. I can't reveal I'm what they would call, an alien.

"That is fine. But first, I hope I couldn't trouble you for some food before I go?" I asked gently. I couldn't risk meeting the headmaster weak. While my power was over half, I still wasn't at my best.

"O-of course! I can get you something!" Weiss exclaimed in what seemed to be joy. I was starting to think that she enjoys helping others. But before she could leave I stopped her real quick.

"I hope you don't mind, but I wish to accompany you. I would like to stretch my legs out." I responded as I began to slowly get out of the bed. I was glad that I was still in my clothes and it seems that they haven't touched my lightsaber.

"I'll come with!" Ruby shouted in excitement as she jumped up. Weiss soon turned towards her with another glare. I was beginning to suspect that for whatever reason, Weiss simply didn't like Ruby.

"T-that's ok! I mean, I can take him. You can go back to the room and do... stuff." Weiss said as she took a quick look at me. I was confused but I didn't say anything. I didn't care who took me, I needed to eat and move my tired muscles, so I could regain my strength.

Judging by how the girls all seemed to have weapons and this was an academy. It was no wonder that this is some type of warrior school. Meaning that the headmaster must be one of the strongest to uphold a such a position.

"That's ok. I got nothing to do, plus I would like to talk with Kylo." Ruby responded with a kind smile. She couldn't see the quick flash of anger, that crossed over Weiss's face. Weiss was very good at hiding it and decided to just let it go, judging by her next words.

"Whatever. Come Kylo, let's get you a meal. You must be hungry." Weiss stated and began to walk out. I looked towards Ruby and she was smiling at me with such disgustingly innocent eyes.

"Come on! You must be hungry!" Ruby shouted and ran out to follow behind Weiss. I was left standing alone in the room as I shook my head. I soon turned my head towards a corner on the ceiling and my eyes went directly towards a camera that was hidden behind one of the ceiling lights.

"Aren't you coming, Kylo?" I heard Ruby asked behind me and I turned to see that both her and Weiss were standing by the doorway, giving me curious looks. I waved it off and followed them.

So this headmaster is already trying to gain information and to see what my motives are. If such a person is already suspicious of a teenager found in the forest with injuries, it's safe to say that he's expecting something. The question now is what... or _**who?**_

_**\-- STORY -- ENDING -- CH 1 --**_

_**Please Vote on a path that I will write. I have ideas for both.**_

_**1.) Kylo embraces the Dark and works with Cinder. Using the full power of the Dark Side.**_

_**Or...**_

_**2.) Kylo becomes good again and helps Team RWBY and uses the Light Side.**_

_**Or...**_

_**3.) Kylo decides to find his own path by becoming a leader that the people can look up to, using both the Light and Dark side. **_


	2. Chapter 2, Meetings

_**AN: Thank you to those that has given me your votes and your kind words. The voting process will continue until I reach a certain point where I will decide on which path to take. I will also rethink the pairings.**_

_**Some will remain the same, some might change.**_

_**Sun x Blake.**_

_**Nora x Ren.**_

_**Ruby x Pryrra.**_

_**Some of these Pairings may change. Just letting you guys know.**_

_**Here's chapter 2...**_

_**\-- SCENE -- CHANGE --**_

_**Becon's Cafeteria...**_

"And this is our cafeteria. Where they make our meals each day." Ruby exclaimed as she opened the two doors for her and the two others. Weiss was shaking her head while Kylo took another look and was already disinterested.

Kylo was glad that Ruby decided to take him on a small tour of the grounds of Becon. Kylo had wanted time to think on his next actions, as well as to see the technology of this planet's at it's best. Kylo was disappointed, due to how old this planet's technology was. While he could work with it, it would take time before he could have all the parts to replace his ship and to get back to his master, _Snoke_.

"And over there is where we sit, oh! Look Weiss! Yang and Blake are already there with team JNPR!" Ruby pointed over to a table of four girls and two guys. Two of the girls were Black and Yellow from earlier.

"Good. Why don't you go over there and save us some seats." Weiss replied and was trying to persuade Ruby into leaving, so that she could be alone with Kylo. Ruby seemed to not have a single idea in what her partner was trying to do, but Kylo understood. He could tell that Weiss wanted to be alone with him since they left the medical center. The question was, _why?_

"Ok! I'll save us some seats!" Ruby responded and was soon gone, leaving a trail of red rose petals. Kylo raised his eyebrows slightly in surprise, but decided to focus on that much later.

"Is there anything that you are craving?" Weiss asked and Kylo soon turned to look at her. Kylo thought on what he could ask for, but had to paused. He couldn't just say a meal, what if they didn't have it? What if it was non existent here? What if it was another test?

"Something healthy, please." Kylo answered and he noticed the small blush that appeared on Weiss's face.

"O-of course! I mean, sure." Weiss replied and took a moment to calm herself. "Right this way." Weiss spoke with a hint of joy as she lead Kylo to one of the stalls. Kylo couldn't help but notice that Weiss was putting much sway in her hips, making her rear stand out more.

While Kylo was raised to always respect Woman and to respect their body, he was still a man. And since Weiss was purposely doing it to gain his attention, why not have a look?

'_That's one nice as...'_

"You heard me?" Weiss's voice interrupted Kylo's thoughts and he looked up to see her with a victory smirk. No doubt proud that she was able to entice him.

"I'm sorry. I didn't catch that, could you please repeat yourself?" Kylo responded and Weiss gave another smirk before looking past Kylo's shoulder and grinning at the others at her table.

Kylo was sensing alot of jealousy and hated being directed towards Weiss, and Kylo was beginning to understand what was going on.

"I said we could grab something from the tray, they have healthy sandwiches." Weiss stated and Kylo simply gave her a nod before following.

_**\-- SCENE -- CHANGE --**_

"I can't believe her! How dare she?!" Yang exclaimed as She and Blake were glaring at Weiss as she was pointing out some sandwiches for her and Kylo.

"You must really like him." A soft but strong feminine voice rang as Yang turned back with a blush while Blake simply picked up her book.

"I don't like, well I! W-well not entirely... I just don't like that Weiss is hogging pretty boy to herself." Yang replied as she was looking at everywhere but her friends.

"Pryrra is right, Yang. You like him." Nora accused with a finger, pointing at Yang with a grin. Ren slowly pulled Nora's finger down and with a calm tone, told her "its rude to point, Nora."

"Why do you guys even like him?" Jaune asked, and this time, the entire team of JNPR looked up, ready for their answers.

"Well he's hot. That's one." Yang answered and everyone gave her deadpanned stares.

"I think Jaune mean, besides his looks." Pyrrha voiced out loud and both Blake and Yang looked down with sad looks. Ruby turning to face her plate of cookies.

"He looks pained." Blake whispered, and since everyone was quiet, they were able to hear her. It was if everything that wasn't at their table, was simply gone.

"Pained?" Nora asked, as she looked over towards Kylo and Weiss and saw that he was still picking out some sides. "He doesn't look pained to me. And besides, he was injured right?"

"No. Not that kind of pain. Pain as in... emotional pain." Yang replied and Ruby soon sat closer to Yang. "It was as if his soul was hurting and he was begging for help." She continued as everyone took a second to absorb what Yang had just said.

"The worst part was when he was sleeping." Ruby whispered and team JNPR looked at her to elaborate. "When he past out on the way over here, he was whimpering in pain." Ruby continued as she looked down sadly, remembering the pitiful sounds.

Yang slowly pulled her arm around her younger sister for comfort. Yang decided it was best to finish this before Kylo and Weiss returned.

"He was also whimpering out... he was saying..." Yang was trying to find the right way to say it but couldn't. When she heard those words, she couldn't help but feel angry, angry at those for causing someone such pain.

"What was he saying?" Jaune asked as everyone looked up to see that Kylo and Weiss were now walking towards them, both with trays in their hands.

"He said and I quote. 'I'm sorry master, for being such a failure'" Blake stated and soon returned to her book as team JNPR looked saddened to hear such a thing. They all quickly shook their heads and decided to talk about it later, since Kylo and Weiss were now sitting down.

"Hey everyone, this is Kylo Ren." Ruby pointed out as he took his seat, between Weiss and Blake. "He's the guy we found." Ruby stated and everyone knew what she was doing, she was hiding the fact that they had already spoken about him. Yang couldn't help but grin at her sister for being smart.

"Hey Ren! He has the same last name as you! Only that he doesn't use it as his first name like you do!" Nora exclaimed as both Ren and Kylo looked at each other, before returning to what they were previously doing. In that second, both men had already given each other a silent hello.

"What's up?" Jaune asked and Kylo looked at him in confusion before nodding his head and returning to his food. Jaune looked back in confusion before shrugging it off.

"It's nice to meet you Kylo." Pyrrha greeted and Kylo looked up and was greeted by red hair. A quick glance, and he could tell she was a fighter. Not just the fact that she looked the part, but she had a look that experience warriors has.

"Pleasure." Kylo replied and everyone began to talk about random things. Kylo was left alone so he could finish his food, but paid attention to the conversations. Gaining any and all information he could get. Learning that these kids were what people called hunters and huntresses and they fight these monsters known as Grimm. Hearing this, Kylo decided to continue to hide the fact that he was a warrior. Hiding was the best choice right now, he simply still didn't have enough information to interfere or to make any big plans.

"How did you get those wounds, Kylo?" Nora asked and Ren gave her a small flick to the forehead. No doubt believing that Nora shouldn't ask that.

"I had an encounter with a Scavenger the day I was found. We battled and she was able to successfully harm me." Kylo answered and everyone nodded in understanding. Before anyone could say anything else. A loud cough interrupted them and Kylo turned around to come face to face with the woman who asked him questions on the way here yesterday. If he remembers correctly, her name was, Glynda Goodwitch.

"Hello, Mr Ren. I'm glad to see that you have fully recovered. I would like to ask you to follow me, so that you could have your talk with Headmaster Ozpin." Glynda stated and everyone knew that she wasn't asking.

"Of course." Kylo nodded and picked up his tray and stood up before facing the others. "If you would excuse me, I've seem to have kept someone waiting." He continued before walking off, following behind Glynda.

"What do you think Ozpin wants him for?" Yang asked and everyone couldn't think of anything.

"Maybe to ask for more Information about what happened?" Ruby offered and everyone just nodded along.

"Where did that battle take place?" Phyrra asked, as she was wondering if they knew.

"He said it happened in the forest. But now that I think about it, there was no evidence of such a battle taking place." Weiss thought out loud and Blake looked up.

"And those wounds seemed to be at least a day old. So unless he stayed out all night, he should had been able to get medical attention." Blake supplied another clue. Now team RWBY were thinking back on their first meeting with Kylo Ren.

"It also didn't seem like he was out there long either. His clothes were still clean." Ruby stated and now all of Team RWBY were thinking that their friend, might not have been telling the truth.

"So he didn't get into a fight with a Scavenger?" Jaune asked and Team RWBY looked at each other for a second.

"I don't think that's it. His wound also seemed to be a burn as well. What kind of blade is that hot to melt skin?" Weiss asked and Phyrra looked up with understanding.

"You think fire dust?" Phyrra asked Weiss and Weiss shook her head.

"I don't think so. Fire dust is an explosive element, it wouldn't leave such a smooth line. Then we also have to think what kind of blade has a width that wide, even if the dust was infused with the weapon." Ruby offered and everyone took her word for it, considering that she was the one that had the most knowledge on weapons.

"So the guy got injured by a mysterious weapon two days ago, claims that it was a Scavenger and that it happened the same day he was found, yet there is no evidence of him even being out there long. Is that everything?" Jaune asked and team RWBY slowly nodded their heads.

"You guys don't think, that he's some sort of spy, right?" Ruby asked and Weiss shook her head.

"Don't be silly. But I do find it odd. Remember when we were first sent there to find that mysterious thing that fell from the sky?" Weiss replied and soon everyone were now putting the pieces together.

"So he had a battle with a Scavenger two days ago, got injured by a mysterious weapon, and somehow flew in something to get to the forest. Is that right?" Jaune asked again.

"If you do that, one more time. I swear to bumblebee that I will hit you." Yang replied as she was getting tired of the way he was summing things up.

"Maybe he's an alien?! Maybe he's some sort of space warrior that fights some sort of resistance force and he suffer a lost and was sent here?" Nora questioned and everyone gave her such crazy looks.

"That's stupid. First of all, aliens are not real. Second of all, Kylo is a human. Third, space travel doesn't exist. And let's not forget that fact that he's a civilian." Weiss answered as she took a moment to calm down.

"I'm telling you. He's some sort of alien warrior with magic powers. I can bet on it!" Nora responded and Yang grinned.

"I take you up on that!" She replied with a smirk. No doubt believing that is was a easy bet, considering the ridiculous accusations about Kylo.

'_Kylo Ren, a alien warrior that traveled through space to get here? Ha! This is the easiest bet'_ Yang thought with gle.e.

_**\-- SCENE -- CHANGE --**_

_**Ozpin's office...**_

The office of headmaster Ozpin was silent when Glynda and Kylo walked in. The only sound that was audible was the ticking of the many clocks that was everywhere. But the most disturbing thing in that room was, the man who was sitting behind his desk.

Kylo could sense the strength hidden behind the relaxed nature of Ozpin, but he could also tell that the man was cautious and was on edge. No doubt believing that Kylo could be a potential enemy.

'_If hunters hunt Grimm, then why is he so tense about my arrival? Could Grimm take on the appearance of humans? No, those kids would had mentioned something about it... unless there's another enemy... an enemy that the kids don't know about. I have to be careful._' Kylo thought as he walked forward until he was two feet away from the desk.

"Welcome young lad. Please have a seat and don't worry. Your not in trouble. I only wish to speak to you, so that I could file a report with the local police to find these woman that harmed you. I believe you called her a Scavenger." Ozpin stated and Kylo was now on edge. Ozpin was able to quickly tell that he was tense, which should be near impossible. His master, had taught him how to be able to read and give out false looks.

'_Remember. Giving out misconceptions and appearances is one of the greatest tools. Make your enemies believe something that isn't the truth. Make them assumed something different. Make them believe that your strongest is your weakness. Only then will you always win a battle of wits._' Snoke's voice rang in his head as Kylo took a seat.

"Now, If you could tell me what happened from the beginning." Ozpin asked while Glynda continued to stare at him with a look of interest.

"Of course. From what I remember, I was strolling through the forest when this woman appeared." Kylo began.

Kylo could already tell that they knew he was lying, all he had to do now, was to make it look that his lying, was only to hide something. Now he had to make sure that he made them assume something harmless.

"If I could stop you for a moment. While I could understand that you wish to not reveal anything, I don't like when people tell lies. I would ask you again, what happened?" Ozpin asked as he gave Kylo a hard look. Kylo could tell that Glynda was giving him a hard glare, even without taking a look at her, choosing to keep his eyes on the man in front.

"My apologies, headmaster. I was just... trying to hide the fact that my father, was dying in my arms before me and the Scavenger had our encounter." Kylo stated in a sad tone. While Kylo wouldn't admit that his father's death did in fact cause him pain, he still felt that it was justified.

Kylo then sense guilt and pity coming from the woman. No doubt believing that such a young man shouldn't have to watch a family member die in their arms. Ozpin remained silent but Kylo could feel that the man felt pity for him as well.

Kylo Ren hated pity, but he knew that this was the only way out without making any enemies. Kylo had two goals in mind. To figure out a way off this planet and to find that _Jedi_.

"We spoke a few words before our battle began. She used a heated blade I believe, and was able to get away shortly after." Kylo continued as he started to look pained as he traced the line on his face, remembering the battle between them.

"You had a battle? Is it safe to assume that you are a hunter or one in training?" Glynda asked as Ozpin decided to remain quiet and listen to his answer.

"No. Not exactly. I was trained by my... _uncle_." Glynda and Ozpin noticed the hate and disgust in his tone. Believing that something had happened.

"He trained me until an... incident occurred and I left." Kylo answered as he looked at his hands. Remembering the short duel between him and Luke. Remembering how he killed many others and those that were left alive, he used them to become the knights of Ren, the true warriors for the _Supreme Leader._

"I see. Well thank you for the information and I'm sorry to hear about your father. I would allow you to remain here for one more night, but I must ask you to leave by noon. Considering that this is a Hunters school and since you are not one of my students, I'm afraid I can't keep you here." Ozpin stated with a questioning look.

"I thank you, headmaster. I promise to leave without issue by then." Kylo replied as he stood back up and slowly bowed his head. "Thank you for the unspoken offer, but becoming a hunter is not one of my goals." Kylo continued as Glynda and Ozpin were slightly shock that he was able to understand where the conversation was going.

Ozpin had wanted him to take up on the offer, not only would it had been easier to observe him, but if the chances were that he could become a hunter, Ozpin knew that he would be a powerful hunter. He didn't expect him to refuse his offer. That automatically cleared him of suspicion that he could be possibly working for... _**her**_.

"If that is your wish, then I shall respect it. But just know, if you ever choose to become a hunter, our doors will be open." Ozpin replied with a small smile as he picked up his mug. "Now please, enjoy your stay here at Becon."

Kylo walked towards the door and thanked him again before taking the elevator down.

"What do you think, headmaster? You think he could be a spy?" Glynda asked as she was staring at the door that Kylo had walked through.

"A spy from our enemies, no. But I believe that he could possibly be, due to how powerful he is, he could be a powerful enemy." Ozpin answered as he looked down to his half empty cup. Looking at the dark steaming liquid. "But I believe that he could also be a powerful ally. That young man is currently having a battle with himself." Ozpin continued with a frown as he placed the cup down and began to walk to his coffee machine.

"Then we should force him to stay then! If he's powerful as you claim, then we're literally giving our enemies a great opportunity to use him. We should call him back and" Glynda was interrupted when Ozpin sat back down in his seat with a cup of milk.

"Glynda. If we force him to stay, then we are literally giving him to them. But if we allow him to be free, he may chose the path that we wish for him to take." Ozpin began to pour milk into his coffee mug as he looked up to Glynda. "Allowing him to see the way of life, may allow him to cover the dark, with help from an outside source, his dark may be covered by light." Ozpin continued as he sat the milk down and picking up his mug to take a sip.

Glynda was standing quietly, knowing that Ozpin was going to say his final line that would convince her otherwise. Knowing the man for many years, Glynda would admit that he has never lead them wrong.

"And while the dark will remain... the light will help him become a better man. Sorta like how milk makes coffee look brown instead of black, but yet. It does make it taste better."

Glynda nodded at the hidden words mentioned in his speech. He wanted Kylo to not suspect him and coming willingly. Judging by how Kylo was still hiding things and was tense the entire time, it was obvious that he couldn't trust them. It would allow their enemies to give him a false dilemma. Either to work for a school that he doesn't trust, or work for them.

'_It's just like he said, if we force him, we are giving him to them. I see what he means now. By forcing him, we have no chance to have him remain, but if we allow him to go out. We have a fifty-fifty chance of him working for us. It's quite obvious now. It's either a 50% or none at all.'_ Glynda thought as she nodded along with Ozpin.

"I see. Then I will take my leave, I have to prepare my class." Glynda stated and began to walk off. Leaving Ozpin to his thoughts as she left.

"A man with no history... is truly a dangerous man indeed. I can only wish that he will be able to find the light and to help us. We don't need _**her**_ to gain another follower. A powerful one at that."

_**\-- CHAPTER -- END --**_

_**AN: Just one more thing. While the voting for the direction of the story is still taking place, I have another thing that I need you to vote on as well.**_

_**Pairing! A pairing for Kylo Ren.**_

_**For The Good Kylo Ren...**_

_**1.) Weiss.**_

_**2.) Blake.**_

_**3.) Yang.**_

_**4.) Weiss Blake (Threeway)**_

_**5.) Weiss, Blake, Yang (Herem)**_

_**The Bad Kylo Ren...**_

_**1.) Cinder.**_

_**2.) Neo.**_

_**3.) Raven.**_

_**4.) OC.**_

_**Kylo on his own path...**_

_**1.) Blake.**_

_**2.) Cinder.**_

_**3.) Raven.**_

_**4.) OC.**_

._**5.) All (Herem)**_

_**I'm also allowing people to simply Vote on who they want paired with Kylo Ren.**_

_**I might be able to switch up a few, so for those that want a good Kylo ren, may still be able to see him with Raven or Cinder. Or maybe Weiss while he's bad. It will take time for me tho think of it. But I'm focusing on the main aspects of this story.**_

_**Until then, thank you and I hope you enjoyed my story so far. Please vote. I will take all votes seriously.**_

_**The Votes so far on Pairings.**_

_**Blake: 3**_

_**Weiss: 3**_

_**Raven: 1**_

_**Yang: 1**_

_**Everyone else, has no votes so far.**_

**One last thing, Thank you all for the Likes, Follows, and Reviews. I've been going over my story outline for this story and the three different paths and listening to all of your recommendations as well as tips.**


End file.
